Talk:George J. Fisher II
I haven't had the chance to read though this yet, but it would do you well to read our wiki's rules and ensure this article doesn't violate them. See the link. CaptainCain (talk) 03:48, May 22, 2017 (UTC) The birthdays in the infobox and on the page are different. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:51, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Okay What? Why is my page being deleted? I see no violations in my article to any of your rules, so why am I being deleted? This happened to my other thing too, Hawaii (NCR Exploration), and one other thing I am forgetting. Point being, why? I did no wrong. vaults require admin approval beforehand, and any mention, even in passing is not allowed. High-end equipment and technology also requires permission due to prior abuse, and shouldn't just be written in as well. those are what i see in a skim, but perhaps a consultation of the rules might be beneficial. WHAT? Dude, this isn't a roleplay fanon last I checked. If it was, I'd check beforehand, and besides, I've seen worse pages. But, eh, I'll try to right every rule people think I broke. My bad. Apologies on the Vault one, that was my bad, I shall edit it out soon. : Hi, CaptainCain, I'm the guy who put the delete template on your page, also one of the admins. No one said anything about us being an RP site, we have rules in order to maintain a certain quality in our content and to encourage users to explore other aspects of the universe than what is seen in the games themselves. Make sure to consult with admins before using any sort of high end weapons (Gatling Lasers, Fat Man, Missile Launchers), mentioning or making Vaults, or utilizing such technologies like vertibirds or power armor. As well, factions like the Brotherhood and Enclave are generally restricted on this site. Please familiarize yourself with the rules and abide by them. I look forward to reading your additions to our wiki. CaptainCain (talk) 03:55, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Suggestions/Gripes So, I've finally taken the time to read this page over from top to bottom, and I have to say, I want to know what George is going to do next! That being said, I've got a couple of suggestions/gripes to voice: *George is in the Desert Rangers for six years but very little is spent talking about his time there or his interaction with other Rangers. Some stuff on his time there might flesh him out quite a lot more. *A reminder that Oregon and Cascadia in general are not as badly affected by the war as California was, so very forested outside a few leveled cities. *A vault, Vault 9, is mentioned being in Portland. I'm okay with this but as Cain said before, try to not mention vaults that are without pages in the future, unless you intend to make one yourself. *George's travels take him through several states such Idaho, Minnesota, and North Dakota, all states containing fanon on one form or another. Feel free to use others fanon in your page. That's all for me tonight, good luck with the rest of the page. MongoosePirate (talk) 07:37, May 26, 2017 (UTC) A Few Notes on Vault 19: - Vault 19 is a canon vault. - The mention of said vault in Portland will need to be removed asap. CaptainCain (talk) 03:30, May 27, 2017 (UTC) I screwed up, its 9, not 19. MongoosePirate (talk) 02:56, June 10, 2017 (UTC) : Ah okay. CaptainCain (talk) 12:46, June 11, 2017 (UTC)